tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cesare
Cesare NAME: Cesare GENDER: Male PRONOUNS: He/him/his ORIENTATION: Bisexual with a lean toward males BIRTHDATE: Late Summer 2742 AGE: 25 as of late spring 2767 LOCATION: High Reaches OCCUPATION: Dragonrider WING: Moonshot APPEARANCE EYES: Hazel HAIR: Brown HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5'11", lean build PLAY-BY: Cesare Borgia (Cantarella) FULL APPEARANCE: Generally regarded as a beautiful young man, Cesare flaunts it with a faux humble smile. He stands at 5'11" with a lean, almost delicate build, but it’s deceptive. While not a powerhouse, he can hold his own in a fight until one of his lackeys comes in to finish the job. He has a long scar that stretches across his back from his left shoulder to his right hip from an assassination attempt gone wrong in his youth. His skin is pale, but tends to burn from long sun exposure. He wears his brown hair below his shoulder blades, long strands framing his face. His eyes are a light hazel. He dresses rather opulently when not employed in duties as a rider, though he has a wardrobe specifically to get dirty. PERSONALITY: On the surface, Cesare seems like a perfectly charming young gentleman of good breeding. He is quick to offer anyone a nod and a smile, flirty in nature to those he fancies. He's never crude, not in polite company, anyway, and is always polite to everyone no matter their social standing. It's not often anyone would say a bad word about him, and he would never harm a fly. That is because most people don’t get to see the true face of Cesare. He's a master manipulator, able to play people and use them like pawns on a chessboard. He'll offer them his undying affection, money, status, whatever he can, at least until they have outlived their usefulness. It is then that he tosses them aside like yesterday's trash. He is more than willing to use anyone he has to in order to advance his own agenda, even his own family. To the very few that Cesare trusts unconditionally, he becomes a gentler, softer sort of person, one who indulges his romantic heart rather than his ambitious one. He is capable of offering true affection to people, but only after they have proven their loyalty to him and him alone. He doesn’t trust easily, but those he does he will pour out his heart and soul to. It hurts keeping everything in, but he must in order to get ahead in the world. His confidantes experience a truly playful, sweet Cesare, one who was, for the most part, left behind in his childhood. He is prone to rather quick mood changes, but unlike in some, his are extremely subtle, only noticeable to those who know him well. It could be as small as a slight shift in expression or an odd gleam in his eye. Even when roused to full fury he keeps a calm and pleasant demeanor to others. It is only in private that his true anger shows, and it is not uncommon for him to scream and throw things. He laments that he can’t be in control all of the time, and it is one of his private annoyances. HISTORY FAMILY: Father: Lord Roderego Mother: Lady Vannozza (Deceased) Step Mother: Catanelli Elder Brother: Jovani Younger Half-Sister: Lucrezia Younger Half-Brother: Gioffre SIGNIFICANT OTHER: N/A BIRTHPLACE: Minor hold near High Reaches HISTORY: TW: Death Born the second son and second of four children to the Lord of minor hold, Cesare was raised in a somewhat mixed family, with one full sibling and two half siblings. His mother passed in childbirth and he felt the absence of his mother quite acutely. He missed her terribly despite having never met her. He never quite bonded with his step-mother, though she was kind to both him and Jovani. He was very close to Lucrezia to the point of being over-protective as any older brother might be. Roderego made it obvious early on that Jovani, though of dubious health, was meant to take over the Hold and Lucrezia was to be married off to try and create relationships with other holds. There was no plan for Cesare or Gioffre; they were extras. Cesare refused to accept that, however. He wasn’t a spare, a throwaway, and he would prove that to everyone. He would plan, bide his time, and make his move when the pieces were in place. He didn’t wait, however, instead throwing himself into his studies in order to show he was more than capable of being his father’s heir. He was nineteen when he had the honor of being searched by a High Reaches dragon, much to everyone’s surprise and his secret delight. Eager to see if he would be further honored by Impression. He quickly realized that not only would potential Impression be more difficult (and dirty) than he thought, but it would be even longer before any advancement came of it. He wasn’t a fan of physical labor by any means, but persevered out of determination and spite. Terminath’s Etudes clutch brought him some good fortune. Rather, he was found worthy of being the companion of Brown Fuuth. Fuuth was just the encouragement Cesare needed to start his conquest of Pern. Subtly, of course. Dragon: Brown Fuuth Category:High Reaches Category:High Reaches Weyr Category:Brownriders